Carbon dioxide is an environmentally friendly solvent that is desirable for use in a variety of industrial applications. See generally J. DeSimone, Practical Approaches to Green Solvents, Science 297, 799 (Aug. 2, 2002). However, many industrial applications involve the handling of metals in solutions. There is a need for new systems to better enable the use of carbon dioxide for handling metals, both for cleaning metals from substrates and for depositing metals on substrates (e.g., plating).
The following references are noted herein: C. W. Wang et al., Supercritical CO2 Fluid for Chip Resistor Cleaning, Journal of the Electrochemical Society 146, 3485 (1999); U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,895, 5,789,027, 5,783,082, 5,868,56, 5,868,862, 5,908,510, 5,976,264, and 6,277,753.